<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late night by hey_im_okay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071398">late night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_im_okay/pseuds/hey_im_okay'>hey_im_okay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Writer's Block</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, No Angst, Sleep Deprivation, Talking, author is one of the characters, dont really know what this is, enjoy anyway, frog giraffe cyan cas garnet and viper are only mentioned!, so are the characters lol, we're making our own fandom and taking over ao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_im_okay/pseuds/hey_im_okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aster, king, bird and Lexi find each other awake one night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Writer's Block</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had no motivation while writing it so it might not make sense lol<br/>as always if i got anything about your character tell me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lexi stepped out of nowhere at four in the morning, she had been busy writing and was starting to get hungry so she decided to find something to eat downstairs. She freezes when she notices someone standing on the stairs staring at her with wide eyes, at first she thinks that it's some ghost but once her eyes adjust to the darkness of the hallway she realises that no, it's not a ghost it's another person, “Lexi?” it takes her a second to recognize the whispered voice because of how tired her mind is but she can tell its bird by how small the younger looks on the staircase.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bird had been pulling an all-nighter and needed to get a glass of water, originally she had been messaging viper but viper had said they needed to sleep and said goodnight so bird had been spending the last hour bored while trying to write down ideas. She didn't expect Lexi to come out of her room at almost the exact time as herself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They spoke quietly in the hall for a little before deciding to walk downstairs and get what they had come out of their rooms to get in the first place. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They both went straight to the kitchen without bothering to look around, bird went to the cupboard to grab a glass and Lexi went to the fridge. They were both so lost in their own world, with bird thinking about if she had enough paper to write the ideas on and Lexi thinking about if she had saved her work before coming down, that neither of them noticed the people behind them in the living room until one of them coughed to get their attention, Bird let out a small yelp and turned around while Lexi turned to see who had coughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>King was sat down in one of the beanbags they had while Aster sat in the one next to them “you scared me so bad…” Bird took a deep breath while holding her hand to her chest, Lexi grabbed the food she wanted from the fridge and sat herself down on the free beanbag “what are you two doing up anyway?” Aster asked tiredly, they had a laptop on their lap and it was open to images of cute animals “writing and got hungry” Lexi shrugs and takes a bite out of the muffin she found, she had no idea why it was in the fridge “I’m pulling an all-nighter and got thirsty” Bird sits on the floor in front of them, completely ignoring the beanbag because if she sits in something comfortable there’s a chance she could fall asleep and she is not taking that risk. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why are you two awake?” Lexi asks as she takes another bite out of the muffin, King laughs lightly “when am I not?” king leans back more into the comfort of the beanbag “just couldn’t sleep really” Lexi gives a nod “fair” “i was texting garnet but they got tired, so im just chilling down here” aster says. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>there were definitely other people awake as they could hear them walking around “how many do you think are going to sleep right now?” Aster asks while staring at the ceiling above “cas is probably getting ready for bed” bird mentions and turns to also look at the ceiling “maybe frog?” aster adds “oh, no I think frog is still awake?” Lexi also turns to look at the ceiling. “Cyan is probably asleep.” king also looks up, birds neck starts to hurt so she moves to lay down on the floor. They stay like that for a while, staring at the ceiling and listening to the people move above them. Lexi’s muffin wrapper gets placed on the table a little bit away from them by passing it to each other until aster, who is almost right next to the table places it down and Lexi says a small ‘thank you’ before it goes quiet again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Uhh, you four okay?” They turn their heads at the same time to look at the person who spoke, Nemo stands there with a concerned look on her face while looking at them. As time went past aster had moved so her back was against the beanbag instead of being sat on it, king had stayed sat down but had sunk slightly into the beanbag, bird was still led on the floor but was now spread out like a starfish and Lexi was with the laptop in her hands while looking up memes “we’re good! Why do you ask?” bird asks with a smile, Nemo walks past making sure not to step on the child so she can get to the kitchen, taking the muffin wrapper with her and putting it in the bin “well i ask because its seven am and it's rare to see you all up this early”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> Lexi shoots up from where she was sat and places the laptop down on the beanbag, running upstairs. Nemo stares at the stairs “uh, what-” king gives Nemo an answer before she can ask the question “she forgot she was writing” “ah” is all Nemo says before turning back and making herself some water. Bird stands up and stretches “welp, I’m heading back to my room If you need me!” Bird begins to walk upstairs “morning Nemo!” she says, “good morning birdie” Nemo replies as bird disappears upstairs. Aster also stands up, taking their laptop and heading upstairs as well “I didn’t even mean to stay up this late so bye Nemo! I'm going to get some sleep!” Nemo gives aster a wave and then moves to stand in front of king “I'm going to assume you also haven't slept?” king gives a small nod and Nemo sighs with a smile “you should probably get some sleep or at least a nap” Nemo waits for a response and steps back to give king some room when they stand up “wake me up at ten okay?” Nemo gives king a wide smile, happy that king is getting some sleep “will do!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>King leaves to go to their room and Nemo begins to make herself some food when she hears a loud yell from upstairs “frog! Wake up!” ah, so giraffe is awake then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>